


Bunny Slope

by owlpockets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo and Bela go on a ski trip and stuff goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Slope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glovered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glovered/gifts).



> For the prompt, "a cute date where everything goes wrong but at least Jo feels cute." Basically just unrepentant winter fluff.

“You know, I’d never been skiing before this weekend, let alone in Vail, but this is not really how I imagined it.” Jo sat sideways in the uncomfortable waiting room chair with her busted leg propped up on Bela’s lap. Her face was pinched in pain, but she felt more disappointed about things going so horrifically wrong on the first day of their mini-vacation than she did about the broken leg. “Sorry I ruined our trip.”

Bela rested a hand gently on her knee, frowning. “You know I can’t resist you pouting at me in that pom-pom hat. This is mostly your fault for being unbearably adorable, but perhaps I shouldn’t have let you off the bunny slope so soon.”

Jo conceded to herself that maybe she shouldn’t have been quite so pushy, but she didn’t think it would be _that_ hard to steer away from trees. “That’s why I bought that hat,” she teased.

“I know,” Bela sighed.


End file.
